ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Smithing Guide By Grodark Part 2
=''' Smithing Guide Part 2: 60-100 = Smithing Guide Part 1: 0-60 ''' __NOEDITSECTION__ Craftsman - Level 61 to 70 This synth may seem like pure loss but believe it or not, this synth used to be a whole lot worse. It's actually pretty good now that the economy is this way. It is only about 1-2k loss per synth now, which is a tolerable loss for this level. Artisan - Level 71 to 80 Darksteel Picks is a break even synth, if you can buy the lumber from the guild for ~2,000gil. Try to buy the Darksteel Ingots when they are cheap or craft your own. Breaks hurt, so keep your guild support up. Since the July 2009 update the price in darksteel has doubled on some servers, making this a very painful synth. Try to avoid this if you can, or power through if you have the gil to waste. ~Yunalie Siren. Now as of Sept. 2011 Darksteel ingots are 6-8k and this Pick NPC's for 12454 gil. This makes the synth breakeven or better! Stryke - Asura. This is a very painful synth, the demand for Karimata Arrowheads is abysmal. It's a little better than Darksteel Nodawa. I lost a lot of money just trying to power my way through this synth. Take this one 1 stack at a time and make sure to keep your gil flowing in. Kujata's supply of Tama-Hagane is non-existant on the AH so you should expect to use the Tenshodo Merchants as your source, make sure to plan ahead when you are going to synth so you won't have to pay an arm a leg for them. You can choose to finish this recipe at 79, but I decided it would be better to stop at 77. Adept - Level 81 to 90 If there are no Troll Bronze Ingots on the AH, you'll need to desynth them. You should find a 90-100 Smith to help you out in this department. You can buy Troll Pauldrons and Troll Vambraces off of the AH, or you can mine them in Mount Zhayolm. I would suggest doing both, since the failure rate of desynthing is pretty bad. You will be losing 100% of what it costs you to craft these sheets, but it's cheaper than Karimata Arrowheads. After grinding out Troll Bronze Sheets I decided to add this synth as an optional bridge to Adaman Sheets. The recipe isn't great, even with making your own Darksteel Sheets you will still be losing 6-7k per synth. I wouldn't start these before 80, but I can't stop you from doing so. If you don't have the gil to back up powering this, I would still suggest Troll Bronze Sheets to 82. These sheets are really hard to sell reliably, you'll need to use your merchant abilities to move your sheets outside of the AH. To do this you'll have to give people a discounted price for buying a few sheets at a time off of you. Since Adaman Ingots do have a steady supply, you'll need to watch for the supply to be higher than the demand. Usually you can find 20-30+ ingots on the AH at this point. Ingots can drop anywhere from 3k-10k in price at this point and will be the key to you selling your discounted sheets. Adaman Ingots have a really good selling rate throughout the servers, they usually sell for 2-5k more than the cost of materials until they crash. For this reason I would suggest not loading up the AH with ingots and only putting 2-3 up at a time. People start to panic and drop prices when too many ingots are in stock, and don't forget to take advantage of the weekends. Like most items, this is when demand for Adaman Ingots increases. Try your best not to rush this synth, driving up either the adaman ore prices or dropping the adaman ingot prices will make you lose money on this synth. Veteran - Level 91 to 100 You can use these as a bridge synth from 90 to 91 or use it as an additional method of leveling to 90. I would suggest keeping every club you make until you hit 89 or higher. Doing so will allow you to desynth them later and recycle them back into this synth or stockpile them for Januwiyah at 96. If you garden for Adaman Nuggets, or know someone who does. This is a nice way to use them, squeezing an extra level out of Adaman Ingots. It's not a necessary synth, but it is an option. This ore is rather rare, but if you find it on the AH you can always synth it for some extra chances at skillups. It drops from Jormungand and from The Wyrmking Descends, so if your LS does either of these talk to your leader about getting them. Save the ingots and synth them into sheets after you hit 87 Smithing or higher. Aside from synthing the ingots from ore, you can also obtain them from desynthing Heavy Quadav Chestplate. These sheets are used to create Barone Corazza, so they sell decently enough. If you have any Adaman Sheets you cannot sell, I would recommend making a few of these while on your way to 100. They sell rather slowly, but you can profit on the Kujata server. You will most definitely be agitated by how slowly these sell, talk to your friends and other people you know. Maybe they will be nice enough to buy one from you! This isn't a terrible synth, but our friend Troll Bronze makes a return yet again. If you did keep your sheets while you were leveling on them, this is the perfect way to use them. If you didn't you can be creative and find a smither leveling up on these. Sell the ingots to them, and get the sheets back for a win win strategy. With most linkshells doing some form of Dynamis each week, you should be able to buy up whatever drops from your run. The AH is almost always well stocked with 20+ Relic Iron. Finding a use for these is hard, since most people don't have the resources for a Relic you won't be able to sell too many for that purpose. You can however attempt to merchant the Relic Steel to Bonecrafters in hopes they will bite the lure and buy a few to synth Naigama. These are slow to sell, but the HQ version is still worth money. Buy the materials off the AH, or get them from your friends. You'll break even on these, so try to keep 1-2 ingots on the AH a day depending on your server history. Try your best not to flood the market, because high priced items are tough to refuel back to a previous price. Causing your fellow Smithers to undercut you is not a good way to skillup, expect to be undercut but don't get into a war to sell the ingots faster. If you know of a group that does Salvage regularly, this would be a great time to approach them about crafting their ingots. Just make sure you have the gil to back up any breaks. This will be your final synth for Smithing. Sell these on the AH slowly, and try talking a few friends into buying signed ones. Once you hit 100, you will have accomplished something most people won't. So enjoy your new position amongst your peers, and congratulations!